CitizenSoldier 1:Exile
by The3xile
Summary: The story of a 16 year old having to deal with becoming and being a mutant while his dead father's boss and best friend's Dad tries to kill him, while dealing with other problems. Pre X-Men 1, after The Avengers. T-Rating for language, violence, and other things. If you're re-reading this story, I fixed the problem with the entire thing being on the first page.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or the Avengers, sadly. And yes, I know that there no X-Men or the Avengers in this story, but there will be eventually in this series. :) No flames please! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**3rd Person POV**

It was a cold September morning. Charlie Cross was driving to work. He stopped at a red light and looked around. Citadel's towering skyscrapers dominated the downtown section of the city. He heard people talking, car horns going off, and music coming from different cars. His cell phone rang, and he pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Charlie. School was cancelled due to the storm coming. Will you pick up John for me?" Charlie's wife, Samantha, responded.

"Yes. Will you let Benjamin know that i will be a little late?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I will. I'll see you later, love you." Samantha replied.

"Love you too." Charlie replied as he hung the phone up. He drove by Orion Tower, where he worked, he took a right turn to the school district. Unknown to him,a black van pulled out of Orion Tower and started following him.

Charlie continued to drive, and he sees his son, John, standing outside of the elementary school along with the rest of the classes. John smiled and waved, and Charlie smiled and waved back. Then the van slammed into the drivers' side of Charlie's car.

_He was killed on impact._

Some of the kids at the school thought the car wreck was cool. Until the van pulled away and John ran towards his father's car yelling, in tears, for his father. One of the visitors from Orion Industries who was at the school for the sixth grade chemistry class, Russell Darwin, ran and grabbed John so the boy didn't see the carnage of the wreck.

Minutes later, the police showed up along with ambulances. Samantha also arrived, hearing the news of the wreck. When the paramedics told her that Charlie was dead, she broke down crying. when she got her bearings, she told John and got him put in her car.

"I can give you a ride home, if you want. At the moment, you don't seem like you should drive home. You're in shock." Russell Darwin said to Sam as he walked over, his voice cracking. Sam stopped and looked at him. She seen his Orion Industries badge, and gave him the keys.

"Did you...did you know him?" She asked.

"Yes. We worked with each other very much on many different projects. He was my best friend." Russell replied as they got into the car. He started it and they drove off. John sat in the back, looking out the window. He said nothing on the way home. His tears dried on his cheeks.

They arrived at Sam's house. They went inside, and sam put John to bed. Russell and Sam talked downstairs, and Sam called Charlie's brother in Colorado, Alan. She told him about Charlie's death. Alan told her that he will fly in with Jack, his son, tomorrow. Sam accepted and hung up the phone. Russell and her said their goodbyes and he left. Sam closed the door, and slid down onto the floor, and started crying once more.


	2. Chapter 1: 8 years later

**Chapter 1: 8 years later…**

John ran. He was late for the bus, and had been chasing it since they crossed the bridge to downtown Citadel.

"Hey! Hey stop!" He yelled to the bus driver. The driver laughed and kept driving.

"Hey, tell him to stop!" John yelled yet again, except this time to a student sitting at the window. The kid laughed and closed the bus window. The bus sped up and left John trying to catch up. He stopped and started catching his breath. A car pulled up next to him. The window rolled down, and John's friend Alyx was smiling at him.

"Miss the bus again?" She asked him.

"More like it left me." John replied laughing a little bit.

"Haha, get in." Alyx replied opening the car door. John got in and and closed the door.

"How come you don't ride your scooter to school?" Alyx asked.

"Mom won't let me. She says its too dangerous." John replied.

"Oh, well thats stupid. After all, your cousin bought it for you for your last birthday right?" Alyx asked another question.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm pretty sure Jack is gonna be coming over to my house sometime this week...remind me later to find out." John replied as they pulled up to the school. They got out of the car and walked up to the school and merged with the rest of the students. After getting to their lockers, which happened to be two lockers away from each other, Alyx asked John, " Whats your plans after school?" John pulled some books and his binder out of his locker, then replied

"I don't know...I might, like, take some pictures of the city, and birds, and stuff."

"John look, " Alyx said taking John's camera, "you spend everyday either taking pictures, doing homework, playing video games, and taking machinery and shit apart. You need to get out every once in a while, do something fun, make a name for yourself." John stared at her and grabbed his camera.

"Like what? What should I do?" He asked.

"I don't know...why don't you come over to my place, around sevenish?" Alyx replied writing something down on a piece of paper. She handed it to him.

"That's my apartment number, 243." She said, blushing a bit.

John smiled, then put the paper in his pocket.

"Smile." He replied as he raised his camera and took a picture of Alyx.

**John's POV**

The day went by fast. It was going good for me. Then lunch came.

I sat down and started eating. I thought to myself, _Mom's meatloaf is better than this, and her meatloaf sucks._

"Hey, Cross!" I heard someone yell.

_Fuck._

"What do you want, Hesh?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I need some extra cash. Give me some." Hesh demanded.

"No." I replied. I hate to say it, but Hesh hits hard.

He hit me twice in the stomach, and once in the face. Then I heard my best friend, James, yell at Hesh.

"Hesh, stop!"

James ran over and pulled Hesh away from me. Hesh knew better than to mess with James. His dad is the CEO of Orion Industries, a major competitor to OsCorp, Stark Industries, and Trask Industries. Hesh brought his hand down and walked past James and left the cafeteria. James came over and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, man." James replied as we walked over to a table.

"He took my sweet roll." I said angrily. I love sweet rolls. They're one of the most amazing sugary foods out there. James just laughed at me.

"Hahaha, come on, buddy, I'm getting picked up by my dad. Come with us." James said. I followed, after eating, and we arrived in the office. After talking to the secretary, James and I signed out and walked outside. Ben's (James' father) limo was waiting outside for us. We got in and Ben smiled.

"Long time no see, John. How've you been?" Ben asked.

"I've been okay." I replied.

"What about your mother? Is she still okay?" Ben asked me.

"She is alright. Could be worse." I replied.

"Things will get better..they always have." Ben said looking out the window. My phone went off. I checked it, and Alyx had texted me.

_What happened at lunch?_

I replied, _Hesh._

_Oh...well, we still on for tonight?_

I smiled, then sent as text back.

_Yeah :D_

"On for what?" James asked me, looking over my shoulder at my phone.

"She invited me over for dinner." I replied.

"Nice. You tell your mom yet?" James asked.

"Not yet. speaking of which, do you mind dropping me off at my house?" I asked Ben.

"Sure." Ben replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Mutant

**Chapter 2: Mutant**

After James and Ben dropped me off, I walked into my house.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled through the house.

"Alright, I'm in the kitchen." She yelled back. I threw my stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Mom just finished making peanut butter fudge, and i stole one and ate it.

"Don't spoil your dinner. How was your day?" She asked.

"Same old, same old. Alyx invited me over for dinner, by the way." I replied, savoring the fudge. She grinned after I told her. "That the girl you've had a crush on for the past few years?" She asked. I didn't have to answer, she knew it was. I turned on the TV and started watching.

"The mutant threat is rising dangerously, all the way from Tokyo to London to New York City. Some have been violent, others have not been. But how long will it be until mutants unite once more as they did in the 1970's? New York Senator Robert Kelly has spoke on this, and recently…" The newscaster said as mom interrupted.

"When are you going to this girl's house?" She asked.

"Around 7 is when she told me to be there. She lives in the city, so I'll be leaving around 5:30." I replied, walking to my room upstairs. I turned on my stereo to listen to some music. It was the weekend, and I had it all to do whatever I wanted. I started to work on a computer I had found a week earlier, but went on to look at the pictures I had taken over the years.

A few hours passed, and I came back downstairs.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Let Jack know I'll be in town." I yelled into the living room.

"Alright, be careful on that scooter of yours, I don't trust it." Mom yelled back. I went outside and pulled out my phone to text Alyx.

Hey, Im on my way.

Ok. Pick me up Orion Tower if u can.

Alright, see you there.

I put my phone away and hopped on my scooter as I was putting my headphones on, then I put my black helmet on afterwards. I turned my music on then headed to Orion Tower. I went over the bridge to Citadel, which was kinda bumpy. A few cars drove past me. I kept my eyes on the road. As I entered Citadel, I could smell a mixture of fast food and car exhausts. I drove past Stan's Comic Book Store, which I know that there's another one in New York. I looked at the towering skyscrapers above me. Then I saw the Orion symbol, and I pulled up on the curb next to Orion Tower. Alyx was waiting for me there.

"That was fast." She said smiling.

"I cut across some alleys. There's an extra helmet in the back pouch." I replied. She opened the pouch up and pulled out a bright green and dark black helmet.

"My favorite color!" She joyfully yelled.

"Consider it a late birthday present." I replied, smiling behind the helmet as she put it on. I heard sirens blaring, getting louder and closer. I turned my head and seen what the sirens were: the police were chasing a black van. The cops were firing at it, and the people in the van returned fire, but with automatic weapons. One of the cops shot a tire on the van. The tire popped, and the van started swerving. It hit a wire the police must've put out, and it went flying in the air. Straight at me and Alyx. I reacted, and hopped off the scooter, grabbed Alyx and threw her out of the way, and turned around just in time to see the van slam into the scooter and start to flip.

_Then it slammed into me._

I felt an immerse pain everywhere on my body. I opened my eyes, but didn't see anything. Only darkness. Then I felt something. Something different. The pain went away. I felt...stronger. I realized the van was on top of me, and I started to lift it off of me. I lifted it up a few feet, and set it down. I looked down at my chest and everything else, expecting to find some broken bones, and maybe some bones sticking out. Not one broken bone, and not one sticking out. I was surprised I was still alive. The I noticed the piece of metal sticking out of my side.

"Fuck." I said. I grabbed the metal and pulled it out. I heard a coughing sound, and Alyx stood up and looked at me, stunned I finished pulling it out, blood started coming out, but then it stopped, and the wound healed. Two men got out of the crashed van. One had an AK-74u and the other had a Makarov pistol, and he was also holding a suitcase. The third assailant came around and grabbed Alyx.

"John!" She yelled as the man pulled her along with him, running. The man with the machine gun cocked it and pointed it at me. I froze, and he fired. The bullets rained upon me, and I felt them all go inside me. The pain was excruciating. He stopped firing when i fell to one of my knees. I stood up as the bullets slowly popped out of me, and the bullet holes healed. The machine gunner looked confused, and I smiled. I felt more excruciating pain in my hands and wrists, and pulled them up to find bone-like knives coming out of my wrists under the palm and in between my all of my knuckles. The two criminals looked confused, scared, and angry all at the same time. They lifted their guns, and something happened to me. Instincts kicked in, and I lashed at the men. I stabbed one in the stomach area, and the other's face I slashed. Cops showed up. One officer looked at me, then the men. He had his weapon drawn, but I didn't sense any danger from him, surprisingly.

"We got it here, the other one ran off with the girl. We have some guys heading that way to cut him off, but he stole a car." The cop said to me.

"I'll get her, don't worry. Have your guys continue to go, try to cut him off in case I don't make it." I replied as a started running. When I ran before, I felt like every average person who runs, but now, I felt faster, more agile, and as if my stamina had increased.

_What's happened to me? _I thought as I was sprinting. I leaped towards a building, and slammed into the wall. I stabbed the wall with my claws so I wouldn't fall, and I climbed my way up quickly. I reached the top and continued running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, as long as I could jump as far and high as the buildings in the apartment area of downtown Citadel. I seen the car that Alyx was in. She was kicking everything in the back seat she could, and the man who took her with him was, obviously, driving, and very angrily. I sprinted to cut them off, and I realized I was running almost as fast as the car. I leaped towards it, and landed with a hard thud. I stabbed my claws into the hood of the car. The man started shooting up towards me, and hit me twice in the chest and once in my left arm, which came loose after I was shot. The stabbed in the general area of where the driver was, and stabbed his shoulder. He swerved and hit a concrete wall. I flew forward and slammed into the wall and fell onto the hood of the car. I got off of it, and looked at the driver. When he swerved and hit the wall, his head slammed into the steering wheel and knocked him out. I grabbed the handle of Alyx's door, and it wouldn't open. I pulled harder, and the door flew off of the car. I was surprised, and probably looked like it too. I set the car door down and helped Alyx out. She had a wound on her head, and was bleeding.

"Thanks...now how did you...why aren't you...where'd the claws come from...and...you look taller, and more..buff?" She asked. confused.

"I don't know, and I think...I think I'm a mutant." I replied, holding my hands up and looking at my wrists and knuckles. I heard some sirens, and knew that the cops would start asking questions about how I'm not dead.

"Let's get out of here." I told Alyx as I picked her up and started running.


	4. Chapter 3: Kyoto

**Chapter 3: Kyoto**

Days went by, and I stayed out of school for a week, afraid that someone would find out I'm a mutant. The only people who knew I was one was Alyx, Mom, and James, because he asked why I wasn't showing up at school and I told him.

_I was wrong._

James had told his father, who not only was the CEO of Orion Industries, but also lead scientist in the Kyoto Program. He designs anything and everything in the Kyoto Program, which was first brought up by his father when the Mutant "Threat" started rising in the 1970's. Orion Industries didn't have the resources for the program, nor the permission from the U.S president.

Since the Mutant population has been rising recently, Ben got permission to start the Kyoto Program, which he dedicated to his father, Harrison Orion. Now, they're creating robotics and that target mutants. When mutants are found, they take them to secret underground facilities and test on them, dissect them, and use their powers to find other mutants. Some have escaped and lived to tell the horrors of Orion Industries' secret experimentation labs, which have been going on longer than thought. Back in the 70's, Bolivar Trask did the same thing, and his company still does today, secretly, with Col. William Stryker, or at least thats what some reports say.

Orion Industries recently joined Trask Industries on the Sentinel Program, but nothing more than that has been released. Anyways, all of this means that Orion possibly created mutant targeting robots, and since Ben Orion now knows what I am, I'm in danger. How do I know James told Ben? James told me, and he also told me about the Kyoto Program and everything else. I knew I had to do something about it. I just didn't know what.

"John, you home?" I heard Jack yell from downstairs. I hurried down to see him.

"Damn kid, you're growing fast." He said with a smile. I was now as tall as him.

"How long you gonna be staying for?" I asked, helping him with his bags. I followed him upstairs to the guest bedroom while he talked.

"For a few weeks, until summer. Then I'm gonna head back to the school in New York." He said. We set everything down, then I looked at him.

"Jack, there's something you need to know." I said quietly. He stood there, waiting for me to tell him.

"I'm a mutant." I waited for his response. He stood there, then smiled big.

"So am I."

He explained to me how he had been a mutant since he was fourteen, and that's one reason why he never was around a lot. He started going to a boarding school after his parents died in a plane crash, and that school just so happened to be for mutants.

"If you want, I can see about you going there with me. The Professor takes in anyone he can, and he's a really nice guy." Jack said.

"I don't know, I mean, my powers...they're kinda weird." I said.

"Trust me, I think I can handle it." He replied. I nodded, then brought my hands up in front of my face. My claws came out at will. He sat across from me, and was astonished. He held up his hands, and four spike-like bones came out from his knuckles.

"How are...our powers...they're alike." I said, astounded. He smiled, and stood up.

"You have to at least meet the Professor...and your powers are similar to someone else's I've seen. His name is Logan. He...you know, I'll see if the Professor can come and meet us in town." Jack said getting up to find the phone.

"No, wait. You know Orion Industries, right?" I stopped him and asked.

"Yeah, so?" He asked holding the phone.

"Well, they've been making mutant hunting stuff, and the CEO, Benjamin, knows I'm a mutant. And I don't want him to find out about that school because of me. There's probably other mutants here in Citadel, and he will find them hunting for me. I need to stop him, somehow." I told Jack while looking at some of his old posters he put up and never took down. I stood there, looking at them, and he opened a box up and pulled something out. Whatever it was, he had put it away before I could see what it was.

"I know what I have to do." I said, walking out the room and downstairs. Jack followed me quickly, asking what I was doing. I grabbed some money my mom left out for me, and looked at Jack.

"I need a ride to town."

"What happened to your scooter?" He asked as I handed him his keys.

"You don't wanna know." I said smiling.

We went out, and to the mall. I went from store to store, getting the different things I needed. I came back to where I left Jack, and showed him what I got.

"A ski mask, black leather jacket with a hood, black jeans and combat boots? And a black backpack. Along with some gloves?" He said questionably. I smiled, and told him to wait. I went to the bathroom, changed, and came back out. Obviously, I kept the mask in my pocket.

"You look like you love the color black." He remarked.

"Easiest color to hide in, and plus it's kinda in style." I replied, laughing a bit. Then I heard a woman scream, and I looked over.

A huge, bulky robot, probably 12 feet tall, and colored purple, red, and silver in different areas, busted through a doorway. I heard a loud crashing noise, and turned around to find another robot, the exact same, crash through the roof. I looked to check for an exit in the other two hallways that connected to the crossway, which was where Jack and I were. Two more robots, probably 7 feet tall and same colors, were blocking the way, and walking towards us. I reached into my pocket, pulled out my mask, and put it on. I threw the extra one I bought to Jack, who didn't ask where it came form, just put it on and brought out his spikes. I brought my hands up to my face, then swiftly brought my arms down in an angle and brought my claws out at the same speed. The robots charged, and that's when I knew there was no turning back.

I threw myself into one of the smaller robots, and started slashing at it. I was, luckily, cutting through it, ripping it to shreds. Then it grabbed me and threw me into one of the stores, and started shooting a minigun that came out of its arm at me. Stood up and started running. I dove out one of the glass walls into a hallway. I turned once I got on my feet just to be slammed by one of the bigger robots' arms. I went flying towards the other big one. I pulled my arms up and made myself fly into it like a bullet. I hit it, and went straight through it. I landed and rolled, and jumped back up, ready for more action. I felt a pain in my side, and found a piece of metal in it. I pulled it out and threw it at the smaller robot I was fighting earlier. It went into its head, and it started shooting uncontrollably. Some of the bullets hit Jack, who was busy working on the big robot that was smaller that was left changed its arm into a huge spear, and it stabbed Jack straight through his chest, and threw him towards me. He slammed into the ground and slid over to my feet, dead. I felt angry. I lost one of the last family members I had. Hatred fueled me. Rage took over, and I sprinted at the big robot, yelling. I stabbed my claws into it, and started ripping it to pieces. I created an opening, and reached into it, cutting and pulling all the wires I could. The robot went out of control, shooting, spinning, and hit me and the smaller robot. I went flying into another store, and the huge robot exploded, causing the roof and walls to collapse around it. I got up, and looked around. The something hit me. I looked at me chest, and an arrow-like spear was in me. I looked up and the smaller robot looked at me, lifted its arm up, and fired a rocket at me. The rocket hit me, exploded, and sent me flying through the wall, out of the mall, and into the river.

I woke up on a boat. Apparently, someone fished me out. I tried coming up with a fake excuse for why I was in the river, but they stopped me.

"Look boy, I don't want any excuses. I know what you are, but I'm not going to turn you in. I hope that mutants get what they deserve: freedom and equality. I'll drop you off at the nearest dock." The fisherman told me. I thanked him, and he eventually dropped me off. I started walking home. I arrived, and found my mom sitting with Alyx in the living room. My mom stood up and started asking me questions angrily.

"Where have you been? What happened to your clothes? Where's Jack? Why haven't you called me, or even texted me? You know how worried I've been?"

"MOM!...I've been at the mall...we were attacked...Jack...Jack's dead." I said quietly. Mom stopped dead in her tracks. Alyx stood up and walked over to me and grabbed my arm gently.

"No... no no no no...it can't be true...NO!" Mom yelled, and started crying. I started breaking down, crying as well. I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands, then yelled up in anger, and started crying again. Alyx grabbed my head and held it on her stomach as I held my right arm up, holding onto her arm. I knew that Benjamin Orion would stop at nothing to get me, even if that meant killing everyone I loved.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**3rd Person POV **

The Kyoto Program had exceeded Benjamin Orion's expectations, not only creating Mutant targeting robots, but had also created three super powered beings, thanks to the experimentation on mutants. The three subjects, or as they had been labeled, Kyotos, were easily gotten. The first, a big burly criminal named Dan Winchester, who had been offered the place in the program instead of the death sentence. Dan had been injected with a serum derived from two mutants, and the serum gave him control over the main four elements, and he could turn into the four elements, or anything related to them, as well. Ben gave Dan the name, Elemento. The second, James Orion, Ben's son, had been injected with a serum from a mutant who could control fire, and another mutant who could engulf himself in fire. James could control and engulf himself and control flames. He also was give a Skystick Glider V. 1.0 for his cooperation. The last Kyoto, was Benjamin Orion himself. The serum he was injected with came from three different mutants' DNA; Madame Hydra, who gave her blood in exchange for not being hunted by Orion, Jack Cross, and Charlie Cross. The serum had a side effect, and altered Ben's skin color, making it whiter and tougher. Having the power to inject people with venom from his teeth and mouth, putting a specialized version of the venom into an adamantium sword, and a healing factor, Ben donned the name Whitesnake, and made it his goal to find and destroy all mutants.

**John's POV**

I ran. The rooftops were a peaceful place. I leaped over a ledge, and landed on the building a few feet below. I changed course and turned right, jumping over another ledge and doing a front-flip. I landed and rolled to keep momentum. Surprisingly, my headphones hadn't fallen off yet and the chord was still intact. The music kept playing, going from song to song, whether it was dubstep to hard rock to slow rock, I kept going. I looked over and seen a police car rush by, sirens blaring and lights flashing. I stopped, pulled off my headphones, and listened. Then there was a loud explosion, across Citadel. I looked and saw smoke rising in the air. I grinned behind my mask, put my headphones back on, and started sprinting towards the smoke.

* * *

**So what'd you guys and gals think? Let me know! An please, no flames, and sorry about any typos or mistakes, I've been working on this as fast as I could.**


End file.
